


we found wonderland (you and i got lost in it)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Idiots being cute, bi character(s), dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Gina adores winter. She's all for making snow angels and having snowball fights. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, hates the snow. But Gina's determined to make Rosa love it.





	we found wonderland (you and i got lost in it)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this. probably because it's the last thing you'll see from me for a little bit.  
> title lyrics are from wonderland by taylor swift

"Come on, Rosa!" Gina grins, tugging Rosa towards the exit of their shared apartment. Rosa rolls her eyes but takes her girlfriend's hand, letting Gina lead her to the door.

Gina stops abruptly after peeking into the hallway. "No, we can't go right now. Mrs. Walker's looking for her cat again." She turns around to face Rosa.

Rosa shrugs. "I guess we stay in, then," she says, tugging Gina back to the couch. Gina resists and looks around the apartment for a few moments.

"Nope," Gina says. "We take the fire escape."

Rosa sighs. "Why do you love the snow so much?" she asks.

"Why  _ don't _ you love the snow so much?" Gina counters, running towards the fire escape. 

Rosa stumbles after her. "Because it's cold and wet!" She ignores the title of your sex tape joke Gina makes and grabs a scarf off of the couch. "Gina, you're gonna get sick." Rosa wraps the scarf loosely around Gina's neck. "And why the hell are you going outside in slippers?"

Gina looks down at her feet. "Because they're comfy, duh."

"Well, they won't be very comfy once you're outside. Here, wear these." Rosa tosses a pair of boots at Gina. They fall to the ground and Gina tugs them on over her feet. Rosa grabs her own gloves and shoves her hands into them.

"Let's go," Gina says ecstatically, grabbing Rosa by the arm and leading her out onto the icy fire escape. Rosa holds tightly onto Gina to ensure that Gina won't slip and fall down the stairs. 

And hand in hand, they step into the fresh layer of fluffy snow. Gina spreads her arms out to catch the light flurry of snow raining down from the sky. "Look, Rosie," Gina says, showing Rosa a perfect little snowflake resting on her gloves.

Rosa allows herself to smile. She watches as Gina collapses into the snow to create a snow angel and then pulls out her phone once she hears it ringing. It's Jake, asking her if they can come to Shaws later that night. Rosa answers with a "sure, dude." And in that brief time that Rosa's back is turned, she is hit in the arm by a thickly packed snowball.

Rosa frowns and turns to see Gina laughing and gathering more snowballs. "Hold on, Jake. I gotta go," Rosa says. She quickly slips her phone back into her pocket and deflects a snowball hurled her way by Gina. Rosa bends down and quickly forms a snowball in her palm. She lightly throws it at Gina, who grins and dodges it.

"Ow," Rosa mumbles as Gina hits Rosa with another snowball. 

"Gotta be quicker than that, Rosie!" Gina says. She darts behind a tree and throws another snowball at Rosa. "You can't win, you can't win!"

Rosa affectionately rolls her eyes. "Oh, yeah?" she challenges, jumping out of the way of a snowball. Rosa scoops some snow up from the ground and runs closer to Gina.

The tree doesn't protect Gina. Gina is nailed in the stomach by a small snowball. Rosa runs backwards as Gina hurls an armful of snowballs in Rosa's direction. They rain all over the ground without even coming close to touching Rosa.

Gina sticks her tongue out at Rosa, and Rosa returns the gesture. She throws a few more snowballs at Gina and each one meets its mark. Out of breath, Gina runs across the snow and towards Rosa. Rosa stops in her tracks, unsure of what Gina's doing.

Gina tackles Rosa to the ground. "Nope! Nope! Can't do this!" Rosa gasps, feeling the cold snow bite at her cheeks. "I hate this! Gina, get off of me!"

But Gina laughs maniacally. "Make a snow angel!" she orders.

"I will if you get off of me!" Rosa says. Gina shrugs and rolls off of Rosa, who immediately stands up and brushes all of the snow off of her body.

"Oh my god, liar!" Gina accuses, getting up. But Rosa takes Gina in her arms and kisses her deeply, effectively ending Gina's train of thoughts. Gina sucks air in through her teeth after they break apart. She doesn't let go of Rosa, who blinks slowly while looking at Gina.

"What were you saying?" Rosa asks sweetly.

"Hmm?" Gina mumbles. "I don't know? Wanna make a snowman?"

"I mean, I'm more for going inside and getting some hot chocolate," Rosa mutters.

"We'll do your thing after we do mine!" Gina says.  She breaks away from Rosa's grip and starts rolling some snow on the ground. "C'mon, Rosie. Help me."

Rosa grudgingly starts rolling a ball of snow on the ground, watching as it slowly increases in size. By the time she's got a decently sized ball, Gina's already rolled out a base and a middle for the snowman. "But that can be the head," Gina shrugs, heaving it on top of the snowman. 

"What now?" Rosa asks, surveying the sad looking snowman. 

Gina pulls a carrot out of her pocket. "I also got olives," she says. Rosa raises an eyebrow and shrugs at her girlfriend's antics. She watches with an amused expression as Gina decorates the snowman. Finally, Gina pulls the scarf off from around her neck.

Rosa darts forward and grabs it. "No, no nope. You're not putting that around the snowman," Rosa says.

"The snowman has a  _ name _ , Rosa." Gina says. "and Ed Sheeran would very much like a scarf."

"He's made out of snow," Rosa says in disbelief, clutching the scarf tightly. "Besides, this is my favorite scarf of yours."

"Ugh, I love you," Gina mutters under her breath, taking the scarf from Rosa and looping it around her own neck again. "Let me just get a picture of Ed―" 

Six minutes and two hundred pictured of Ed Sheeran taken from thirty different angles later, Rosa drags Gina away from the snowman. "We get to do my thing now," she declares, climbing back up the steps of the fire escape. 

So Rosa makes two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. She sits down on the couch with Gina curled up next to her, under a mass of soft blankets. Gina puts her head on Rosa's shoulder. "Do you still hate the snow?" Gina asks.

"Yup." Rosa takes a sip of her hot chocolate. "But I guess I can tolerate it for you."

"Cool. Love you."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah and while this wasn't a prompt and more of something i wrote by myself, i'm still taking dianetti prompts!! the only thing is that i'm gonna be gone for a little bit so that means i'm going to get around to the dianetti prompts a little bit later. but if u have a prompt, then send it to me on tumblr: @darkrosemind


End file.
